This invention relates to the navigation of remotely actuable medical devices in an operating region positioned in a subject's body.
There are a number of instances in which it is desirable to be able to determine the location of a medical device within an operating region positioned in a subject's body to facilitate navigation. Particularly in the accurate movement and positioning of a medical device it is desirable to know the current location and/or orientation of that device. Various localization systems have been developed for this purpose, including magnetic localization systems, which use electromagnetic signals transmitted to or from the medical device to determine the location of the medical device. An example of such a system is the CARTO™ XP EP Navigation and Ablation System, available from Biosense-Webster Inc. However, electromagnetic localization systems can be difficult to use where there is moving metal in or near the operating region, and can require extensive calibration. Other localization systems have been developed using ultrasound, electric potential, or image processing, however, these systems typically require that the medical device be specially constructed or adapted for use with the localization system.